Task Force 141 Untold Legends
by CrazyTidus
Summary: How different would the story be if Task Force 141 was not under the command of Gen. Sheppard but through someone else. All MW2 and MW3 events will takes place but with a different twist to it. Note: This is a re post from my other account, Pwnage5.
1. The Pit

**A/N. Well, apparently, I cannot log in to my other account Pwnage5, So I'm forced to repost it on this account. I don't know why I can't get it...I think I forgot what E-Mail I used since its been awhile. Anyway, I'm gonna try to finish this, I was away for awhile, While I am reposting it, Its' going to be under a different name and I will be making some changes here and there. Assume everyone's race is white unless I describe them to be a different ethnicity.**

The Pit, while some see it as a form of help or aid other see it as the most gruesome course ever devised in the history of mankind. However, the Pit was where many elite military members went. Delta, SAS particular would work train together in the course, of course CIA would come in from time to time but rarely. The Pit, Devised by General Shepard in the year 2016 for training the Rangers and as the Rangers would call them D-Boys, short for Delta. There stood a line of Delta members checking their weapons and gear. Others were standing looking at the current person going through the course. A loud timer went off as the Delta member walked back inside the camp and there was a giant electric sign that showed 23.4 seconds. He got excited and cheered while others clapped his back or just clapped.

"Yea good job man, very smooth" Grizzly said.

"Thanks, I owe it to you sir" Thumper replied back.

From the top of the Pit where General Shepard stood with two Rangers near by yelled out for the next person to come up.

"Alright, next one in line." He scanned the area and found a suitable candidate.

"You, ready your weapon and gear and head over to the pit"

The rather young Delta operator, who looked at least ages 24-28, not as tall as the others but still taller than most Rangers. He grabbed his assault rifle which was the ACR with digital camo with a red dot sight. He grabbed a USP .45 and walked over to the entrance. Sheppard ordered the gates to be opened.

"Alright, once you enter the timer will start. Do your best and take out any enemy targets you see. Ready...GO!"

He sprinted 5 feet forward and three targets popped up, as if his body was on auto pilot he clicked the firing choice to Auto and aimed down his sight and shot three targets and continue to run down the field. Next up popped three more, two was under some cover which he shot the covers and the targets fell as he shot the last target. He ran closer towards the building as four targets pop up on the upper levels and three were by the window with a civilian target right in front. He tosses a grenade up the upper levels as he takes out the three targets by the windows. He reloads his ACR and enters the room. Three targets pop up, once behind a table and two on his left, he shoots the one by the table and shoots the other two. As he runs up the stairs a target pops up and he takes the butt of his rifle and knocks it down. He reaches the upper levels and one two targets. He takes them both out as he runs and he jumps down to the other side of the Pit littered with tires and rusted broken down cars. He runs as 10 targets pop up. He fires his ACR hitting the targets just as his rifle runs out of ammo, he takes out his USP and takes out the remaining target as he sprints back into the waiting area. Once he reaches the end the giant timer shows a time of 18.96 seconds. Most of Delta look at the young boy in awe as he walks back to his seat and sets his Assault rifle down, they look at the timer and back at him. However, at the top of the Pit where Sheppard is standing he orders the file of the Delta Operator that just ran the course taking only 18.96 seconds. The soldier comes back with his file. He sets the file down on the table and he opens the file while sifting through it. The file showed all of his personal information, things like where he was born, where he was before he became a Delta Member, and etc. General Sheppard takes out his laptop and he moves into a private tent as he closes the tent, he opens up the laptop and a series of code is shown.

****Loading GEO SAT. SYSTEM*****

ID: ******

PW: ******

/Stand By...Attempting to contact/

****Error Message...Standby****

***Connection Failed . . . . Attempting Contact***

/Rerouting.../

***Clear****

The laptop shows a giant broken down picture of Earth. With red dots and other symbols representing parts of countries and conflicts. Finally the small box is moved to the location which is the U.S and then moves onto the White House as it zooms in a bit closer

Tracking:

President of the U.S

White House, D.C

/Attempting to contact...Standby.../

/Link Established...Secure Link A657/

The president was filing paper work and looking over other documents before the laptop on his desk started to beep. He looks at the four bodyguards and they look back before nodding and closing the doors and locking it. He opens the laptop and presses the enter key on his laptop as the laptop shows a giant box with Gen. Sheppard's face on it.

"General, what is it?"

"I have the perfect soldier for your Task Force sir"

"I see...is this line secure?"

"Yes sir..."

"Alright..What's his name?"

Sheppard opens the file and takes out the picture and looks at the paper with his information.

"Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson sir."

Well that's my first chapter, Hope I don't bore you with my long wall of text. Yes I know it's a bit short but the next chapters should be longer. Reviews would help along with suggestions.


	2. SSDD

**Chapter Two**

**Third Person PoV**

The streets of Afghanistan, littered with garbage and dust. The sun was up at it's highest point bringing the searing heat to the civilians and militia outside. Gun fire echoed loudly throughout the streets of the ruined city as blood stained the dirt. The walls, stone roads had splatters of blood from American Forces and OpFor. This sight was not rare within the streets of the war torn city, near the river of Afghanistan a militia group known as OpFor stood across the other side as they continue their bombardment on the Ranger Force from the other side. While they are not as well trained as the Rangers they still pose a serious threat. They continue shooting RPKs with drum magazine and AK-47's along with large bombardment of RPGs at them. However away from the river and towards the center was three MH-6 Little Birds carrying Delta Operators.

Metal team consisting of Sandman, Grinch, Frost and Truck was in lead. Anvil Team consisting of Thumper, Grizzly, Bearcat and Zero. Last team was Granite consisting of Granite, Angel, Kojack and Roach. The three teams land on the streets as they exit out they contact each other.

"Granite team this is Metal 0-1, take position on the building by the east and cover us from the roof" Sandman radioed.

"Roger that Metal 0-1" Kojack replied.

Granite team runs to the nearest building as they breach the doors enemy OpFor militia is taking by surprised and before they can react, Granite team kills them and they check the area.

"Roach, take lead Angel go with him." Granite said. He motioned his hand to the stairs.

"We'll cover your 6" Kojack replied.

Roach and Angel take point both carrying their M4A1 with red dot sight and M203. They each go floor to floor clearing out doors and hallways. Each floor and hallway had more and more OpFor militia guarding the hallway. They all take them out with little ease but they sheer amount of them caused a bit of issue. Finally they reach the roof and they take point.

"Sir, we've reached the roof and it's all cleared" Angel radioed.

"Alright, coming up your way now" Granite replied back.

Roach and Angel both take out their M21 and they look at the corner across from them as they spot Metal Team at the first floor.

"Metal 0-1 This is Granite 4-4, We've got you on our scope you've got four tango's nearby we're gonna take them out" Angel radioed.

"Roger that Granite" Sandman replied.

Metal team waits by the corner as they look over they see two OpFor guarding the stairs and two more by the elevator. Just then Granite and Kojack finally reach the roof as they set up their position and aim at the other two enemies. They each fire their shots and the four enemies fall down dead with a bullet right between the eyes.

"Target Neutralized" Granite radioed.

"Roger, Lets move out!" Sandman replied back.

Metal team run up to the floor as Granite team provide sniper support taking out hostiles from the upper levels and picking out stragglers Finally Metal team reaches the final floor and they start placing explosives and others by the foundation of the building for Plan B.

"Anvil Team come in, I need your help breaching this floor." Sandman radioed.

"Roger Metal" Grizzly replied.

The four man squad runs to the target building as Granite provides sniper cover again and they watch as Anvil reached Metal Team.

**Metal's PoV**

"GRINCH, get a charge on the walls, Frost cover my 6 I'm gonna take this guy out" Sandman whispered.

Grinch with the help of Truck starts placing breaching charges on the walls and foundation of the floors. Frost covers Sandman as he sneaks behind the militia and covers his mouth as he slits his throat open and he carefully drops him on the floor as he dies. Finally Grizzly's team reaches the floor and they take position of the walls. Metal Team and Anvil takes position on the walls Sandman looks at Grizzly as they nod their heads signaling that they are ready. The charges are detonated and the walls break open revealing the Leader and guards around him. They proceed to take them out as Thumper wrestles with a OpFor soldier and wins. The leader grabs his pistol but his shot on the arm by Truck before he can fire it.

"Sir, We've got the target, I repeat we have the target." Truck said.

Back on base, command that is leading Delta Force radio's back.

"Roger that, Metal, Anvil and Granite ETA 10 minutes, Proceed to the Extraction Point." Overlord replied.

"Roger that Overlord, We're leaving now" Sandman radioed back.

Just then Metal and Anvil team can hear the doors being broken down as gunfire is being heard near their vicinity and they look out to see large groups of OpFor coming to kill them, not to mention being bombarded with heavy RPG fire.

"LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW, Truck watch the target!" Sandman yelled.

Metal and Anvil both return fire to the OpFor, thining the numbers out before they race out of the building. Truck is forced to grab the Target and cover both of them. Grinch shoots his Scar-L towards any nearby enemies. Frost on the other hand switched to his M203 grenade launcher. Anvil Team just reached the stairs and are taking out targets that are coming near by.

**Granite's PoV**

"Shit, alright lets get out" Granite said as they switch to their M4A1s.

Granite get's out as they reach the stairs they are ambushed by OpFor that surrounded the area. They are forced to shot their way out. Roach and Angel start throwing grenades as Granite and Kojack fire back at them. They then proceed floor to floor shooting OpFor. Finally they reach outside the building and take over by the walls as they provide firing cover for the other two teams.

"Metal, Anvil where the hell are you?" Granite radioed.

"We're almost outside, we're taking heavy fire, can you support?" Grizzly yelled back at the radio.

"Roger" Granite said.

Granite looks around as he spot Metal and Anvil still inside but are hunkered down by the heavy fire they are getting.

"Roach, take control of that .50 right there. We'll cover you, Go!" Granite yelled as he grabbed Roach's attention and pointed.

Roach sprints to the .50 Cal that was left by OpFor when they went to hunt down Metal and Anvil. Granite is over by the walls covering Roach as they rush out to try to shoot him or stab him. Roach reaches the car and he drives to Granite and they load up as Roach drives, Granite and Kojack in the back and Angel on the .50. They drive off to Anvil and Metal's position as they get near them Angel opens fire and kills the OpFor before they can even get near them. Angel then switches his targets towards the OpFor pinning Metal team down. The large group of OpFor is quickly gunned down and killed.

"Metal 0-1 and Anvil 2-1, Do not I repeat Do not fire at the truck to the east." Kojack radioed.

"Roger that, thanks for assist over." Sandman replied.

Metal team and Anvil get to the Truck as soon as Granite hop off. The 12 man squad along with the Leader that is blindfolded and tied up is forced to trek to the target building for Evac.

"This is Overlord, MH-6 Little Birds are almost there what is your status over" Overlord radioed.

"Overlord, We are taking heavy enemy fire and we need support over." Sandman replied.

"Copy Sandman, we are sending in a AC-130H gunship to your location over." Overlord replied

**Third Person PoV**

Metal, Anvil and Granite team are pinned down by three technicals and over a dozen OpFor soldiers.

"WATCH OUT RPG!" Zero screams into the radio.

They all hunker down as they dodge the RPG. Meanwhile Thumper,Frost and Zero are seen shooting their M203 across trying to thin out the number of militia as they are being surrounded. The AC-130 reaches near their position and circles around the firefight.

"Delta this is Warhammer, There's too much activity going on, your gonna have to mark the target with a smoke" Pilot radio.

"Alright, Roach, mark the targets with your smoke!" Granite yelled.

Roach takes out the green smoke and tosses it towards the technicals as the smoke grenade opens the green smoke start to gather.

"Roger that Delta, We've got the targets. Firing, Danger Close" Gunner replied.

The AC-130 switches gun to the 40MM cannons and they fire at the technicals destroying them and the nearby militia. Roach then tosses another smoke near the clusters of militia by the building and the AC-130 switches to the 25MM Gatling guns and fire at the clusters of soldiers. Delta then moves forward after the large groups of soldiers are destroyed.

"Thanks for the assist Warhammer" Sandman replies.

"Alright, Good Luck we're returning back to base"

The AC-130 then drops a large crate of supplies before leaving and flies off back to base. They rush to the crate and re supplies themselves as they pick up a UAV control. Frost takes control of the UAV control and they move to the Target building. The building is filled with enemy hostiles and with the RPG fire they are taking the building is practically falling apart.

"LETS GO LETS GO, THIS BUILDING WONT STAND MUCH LONGER" Grizzly yelled.

Metal team moves around to provide rear support and starts shooting at the OpFor heading their way. They finally reach the top and the they see three MH-6 Little Birds getting close but they have to hold out before they can land.

"Anvil take position by the stairs, Granite cover our 6 Go Go Go!" Sandman orders

They take their position as they return fire to the OpFor.

"Frost, USE THE AGMS!" Thumper yells

Frost opens the UAV and fires a Predator missile to the nearby buildings killing OpFor soldiers. After what seemed to be like hours the MH-6 Little Birds land and Delta gets aboard with the Leader inside.

"Delta, This is General Sheppard, we are firing a Predator to the nearby building." Sheppard said before shutting off the link.

"What!, Are you serious!" Zero yelled.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" The pilot replied as he sees the missile fly over head.

Once the MH-6 Little Birds are up in the air they see the missile flying nearby and once it hits the building the Little Birds are hit with the shock wave the bird shakes a lot and alarms starts to ring as the birds attempts stabilize it self. As dust covers their sight.

**Ranger PoV**

"ALLEN, SWITCH TO THE M203" Sgt. Foley yelled.

Allen starts shooting off the grenades across the river hitting the militia and killing them.

"THEIR UP BY THE BRIDGE TAKE THEM OUT!" A nearby Ranger shouted

Allen aims at the river and shoots at them. They start retreating as the bridge is completed.

"Lets go we're Oscar Mike!" Cpl. Dun shouts.

Everyone rushes to the bridge and Allen mans the mini gun on the Humvee. A lot of Rangers chatter at which building Gen. Sheppard was gonna hit. While some take out their cameras and phones to record the impact.

"10 SECONDS!" A Ranger shouted.

"Which building is it sir?"

"The one at 1 o'clock"

"Which one?"A confused Ranger shouted over the chatter

"Hey Danny, which one, the one on the right or the left?"

"The left"

"Hey, isn't this danger close for the D-Boys?"

"Common, since when does Sheppard care about Danger Close" Cpl. Dun replied.

Just then the Predator missile lands destroying the building and receiving a lot of cheers and yelling from the Rangers. While the building collapses.

"GET SOME BABY!"

"WHOOOOOO!"

The rangers move out to complete their mission.

**Third Person PoV**

The Birds stabilize as they fly back to base. Delta lands as they grab the resistance leader and Angel holds him to the ground. Just then a CV-22B Osprey lands nearby and the hatch opens. Four armed guards come out with a man in a tie and suit walks out surrounded by the armed guards. One of them is depicted to be wearing a skull ski mask with a British accent and the other with a Mohawk with a Scottish accent. The other two are in the back chatting to them selves and appear to be wearing goggles and mask over their face. The man in the tie and suit has the U.S flag pin on the left side of his Tux. General Sheppard then approaches them.

"Mr. President, What brings you here?"

Once the soldiers hear that he was the President they all stood straight up and slaute to him while saying.

"Mr. President Sir!"

The President chuckles a bit.

"At ease soldiers."

General Sheppard then orders Delta to go back to their tents but asks Roach to stay behind. The rest of the team claps his back or waves at him. Roach then looks at the President

"Alright, I bet your wondering why I asked you here"President asked.

"Yes sir, I am. Am I in any trouble?"Roach replied.

"No, but I'm gonna make you as offer. How would you like to join my Task Force?"

"Task...Force sir?"

"That's right, these four men here are apart of my Task Force that I command. Their applications range from Ranger/Delta/SAS/Australian/Canadian special forces that we recruit. We hand pick the best of the best from each."

Roach had his eye wide but he looked at the four men.

"Ahhh, Yes I bet your wondering who they are."

The President points at the man with the Mohawk.

"This is Capt. MacTavish, he is the Field Commander."

Then he points to the man in the Ski Mask.

"This is Lt. Riley otherwise known as Ghost. He is second in command."

"The last two behind me not paying ATTENTION!" This got the other two startled and faced forward trying to hide the embarrassment.

"They are known as Meat and Royce."

Roach looks at the four them and realized that they not a push over, they've been through the most intense missions before and have been through hell and back. Roach has always wanted to be part of a special operation and this felt like this chance to join an Elite group.

"I...will accept sir.."

The President smiles.

"Good, we will leave now, come aboard to the CV-22B Osprey and we will talk about your role."

The five of them walk back to the Osprey as Roach takes one last look at the Delta tent and sees his friends hanging out and laughing. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"So long buddies...Hope to see you again." He whispered.

He walks inside and as the hatch closes Capt. MacTavish holds out his hand and Roach grabs it shaking hand.

"Welcome to the 141 mate, Good to have you aboard."


	3. Meeting the 141

**Chapter Three**

**I wrote this at like 12 at night so if there is something wrong sorry. Also with or without reviews I'm still gonna write this**

The ride on the CV-22B Osprey had a different feel for Roach. The ride was loud due to the large engine noise that the Osprey would make when taking off and during the flight. On the other hand it was silent because Ghost and MacTavish didn't seem to be the talkative type of people, they both either picked at their weapons and would pull it apart and inspect it before putting it back together or just stared at the walls. Meat and Royce was the only people talking, they looked like they were best of friends and Roach pondered on what they were talking about but with the loud engine and propellers who knew what they were talking about. The President had decided to not talk until they had reached the base for some strange reason. As the Osprey flew back to the U.S Roach was staring at a picture of Granite Team and other D-Boys he knew. They each did a pose where they had their guns up leaning towards their shoulder and they had the peace sign with their left hand, their elbow was up on their teammates shoulder and they had a smile. On the upper right hand it said "Go hard or go home". As he sorted out his thoughts he felt the Osprey landing on a military base, yet on the outside it looks like a nice one story hotel. It was a rather large compound, wider and it is taller, it had a wonderful skylight and it was closed at the time. They all walked off the hatch and watched as the Osprey took off and flew back to a airstrip somewhere. The President walks to the front and pulls out a blue card while MacTavish took out a red card. The both of them swiped at the same time and two red lights on top switched to green and a low dinging noise was heard. The doors slides opens and they are hit with a giant gust of cold air coming from the Air Conditioner.

"Welcome Roach, to your new home." The President said as they walked inside.

The lobby was empty though there were doors leading to bathrooms. The five of them walked towards the front and signal Roach to hurry up as he was looking around.

"Where is everyone?" Roach asked.

"They are most likely at the course of firing range, either way you'll meet the team soon enough." MacTavish replied back.

They six of them walked back and at the floor there was a giant circle that had the Task Force 141 symbol, which consisted of the SAS's signal with a skull on top and it was circled by two leaf like object and a spade was in the back of everything else and it had Task Force on the top with 141 was on the bottom. Just then two more doors slide open and they entered a giant lobby. It was a really big Gym which had plenty of 141 members working out, boxing or just sitting there after working out and chatting with each other. Other had a giant T.V screen and they were watching a movie, it looked like Black Hawk Down, though it was hard to tell from where he stood. The men saw MacTavish and the President and they stopped what they were doing and rush towards them.

"Sir!" 141 members yelled and saluted.

"At ease men." MacTavish replied.

The other members looked at Roach who was standing next to Ghost. They whispered and looked.

"Oh right, I forgot. This soldier here is our new recruit, you better not take him lightly, he just came back from Afghanistan after taking out a resistance leader." MacTavish said as he pushed him forward.

Roach looked at the men before speaking.

"Hey" Roach said as he rubbed the back of his head.

The 141 men all replied back with Hi before the President walked up.

"So, Do you have a nickname?" President asked.

"Nick...name sir?" Roach said.

"That's right, most of the men here go by a nickname that was given when they were back in their old unit."

"Well, in Delta they would call me Roach." Roach replied.

"Roach ehh, why was that?" Ghost replied.

"Well, most of the mission I usually come out of unharmed or I survive the worst missions possible, makes me sorta hard to kill." Roach replied.

Just then a 141 member walks out.

"Delta huh? Which team."

"Granite." Roach replied.

"Hmm, I was with Onyx until President here recruited me." Ozone

"Same with me" Scarecrow

"Right, I'm Sgt. Marcus Silva you can just call me Ozone." Ozone said.

Ozone had brown eyes and black hair, he had tanned skin and his height looked to be rather 5'10.

"How did you get your name?" Roach asked.

"Well, I was part of Delta, and there was one mission where we had to extract a high valued target but our swimming gear was shot, I had to swim almost 5 miles without a oxygen tank with that target kicking and screaming."

"Wow, impressive." Roach replied

They both shook hands and then another 141 member walked up.

"The names Cpl. Anthony Parker, but call me Scarecrow, I was part of Anvil Team for Delta." Scarecrow replied.

"How did you get Scarecrow as your name?" Roach asked.

"Well long story short, I worked as a undercover Delta and would scare the locals by tying people up to a cross like a scarecrow, since then it stayed with me" Scarecrow replied.

Scarecrow looked different from Ozone, He had very very dark brown eyes and light black hair, his skin was pale but not too pale. He was slightly taller than Ozone probably around 6 ft tall.

Then another one walked up he spoke with a Australian Accent and he looked rather young perhaps 19-20 years old, with white skin and blue eyes and blond hair.

"Hey, the names Jake Wile, you can call me Rook." Rook said.

"So..what's with your name?" Roach asked.

"Back in the Australian Special Forces, my family use to make chess pieces to sell to the local, the Rook piece was always my favorite and I bought the one my dad specially made for me. Since then the guys here called me Rook." Rook replied.

Roach grinned and shook his hands.

"Alright, you'll get plenty of time to talk to him later, right now I gotta give him a tour and a talk." President said.

The 141 members went back to what the were doing and waved bye.

"MacTavish, Ghost, Meat and Royce. You guys can go back, thanks." President said and dismissed the four men.

He gave Roach the rest of the tour showing him the bunks, the course which looked 10x harder than the Pit and of course the lounge where people would sit watch T.V and lastly the lunch room which had people in it eating. Also showed him outside where they were people playing basketball or just enjoying the sun and breeze. The basketball court was pretty large and it had bleachers. The bleachers had a stand on top to shelter the spectators from the searing heat and to help keep the seats cool. Next to it on the other hand was a large airstrip filled with Blackhawks, MH6 Little Birds and V22 Ospreys.

"Alright, Gary what do you think?"

Roach looked and pondered before answering.

"I think it's good but I have a question though, Does anyone know about the 141?"Roach asked.

"Hmm, it's a mixed answer. Yes, because only certain high classed individuals know along with my cabinet. No because not even Congress knows of this Spec. Ops unit." President replied.

Roach nodded and decided not to ask any more question. The two got back to the Lounge and wished him luck.

"Now, I got things to take care off in the White House. Good luck." The President said as he called the pilot to come pick him up and he walked out.

Roach walks over to the firing range and he sees a empty spot. He looks at the other five men shooting with precise accuracy and calmness like it was nothing. He walks over and looks at the arsenal of weapons. The 141 had a variety of weapons ranging from Sub machine guns to Automatic Assault Rifles to Sniper Rifles. The main sub machine guns that they used were MP5K and UMP45. The Assault had a large variety including Tar-21, M4A1, M16A4, to the Scar-H and ACR. Many of them also used attachments ranging from ACOG, Red dot, Holographic Sight and to just Iron sights. As Roach looks down the firing range he sees about 6 others shooting down. One was carrying a Tar-21 with a Red Dot sight. Another was shooting a UMP45 and another using a Scar-H with M203. Roach picks up a M4A1 and attaches a Holographic sight and presses the red button. The targets pop up at a incredible pace, there were others that even moved left and right. Roach aims down the sight and he starts firing. At first he seemed to be missing most of the shots until he got the timing down. He continued at the firing range improving over time. Finally Roach gets a hit with massive jet lag after flying from Afghanistan back to the U.S and he sets down the weapons and heads to the bunk. He reaches the bunks as MacTavish catches up to him he leads him to a empty bunk.

"This is yours, you'll be next to Archer so get friendly with him" MacTavish said

"Thanks." Roach replies as he sets his things down.

He looks around and he sees about 11 other bunks nearby, there was name tags at the foot of the bed. It read, Ozone, Scarecrow, Archer, Toad, Angel, Bearcat, Exxon, Cherub, Chemist, Patron and Jester. He whistles as he tries to remember who is who but he sighs and he drops his bags and unties his shoes. He climbs into the bunk and sighs as he closes his eyes and whispers to himself.

"Looks like I'm the FNG again."


	4. The Course

**Chapter Four**

**I know it's been awhile, been busy with College and senior shit that I gotta go through.**

**Third Person PoV:**

The morning light shines through the window signally morning has come. In the bunk rooms, only one person lay in his bed while the bunks around him were empty. Roach opens his eyes as he scans the area around him. He sees that the dorm is empty and he closes his eyes back again and falls back asleep. As he starts falling back to deep sleep he can hear the sound of someone kicking a wall. He opens his eyes as he sees two 141 members standing across his bed. Both of them are talking to each other as another one is kicking the wall with his boots. Roach opens his eyes and sits up as he can no longer tolerate the noise.

"Hey, look who decided to finally wake up" The man said.

Roach rubs his eyes as he stares at the two of them and he climbs out of his bed and walks towards them.

"Who are you two?" Roach asked.

The one in a blue T-Shirt with a brown Kevlar vest walks up to him and shakes his hands.

"The names Cpl. Nick Moore, you can call me Rocket." Rocket replied. Oddly enough he is wearing a balaclava covering his entire face except for a giant oval cut out for his eyes and his goggles are propped on his helmet. The partner who is African American and is not wearing a ski mask and is instead showing his face.

"The name's Sgt. Jeremiah Miller, you can call me Chemo." Chemo said.

"Nice meeting both of you." Roach replied

"Mind telling me where everyone is?" Roach asked

"Yea, everyone is down for breakfast at the cafeteria. You might wanna get dressed and do your business, Mactavish wants to speak with you as well." Chemo replied.

Roach nods as the two of them walks off to the cafeteria and Roach looks around as he gets dressed with his normal attire which is black shirt and blue jeans. He does his normal routine of 20 pushups and 10 sit ups before heading down for breakfast. As he reaches breakfast he sees everyone looking up at him before acknowledging his existence and goes back to their normal conversations. Roach walks to the lunch line as he gets his food and sits by a empty table. He starts eating and he looks around realizing that he's the only one sitting alone.

"Well...I am the FNG, gonna take some time." Roach whispered.

He continues eating as he looks up and sees Capt. MacTavish walking to his table and sits down across from him.

"So, Roach, what do you think?" MacTavish asked.

"Pretty good I guess, can't complain." Roach replies

Just then Ghost comes by and sits down next to Roach and he looks at him before putting his hands out.

"The names Ghost, we already met." Ghost said.

"Roach." Roach replied as he shook his hands.

Roach stares at Ghost as he puts his plate down and picks up the fork to start eating.  
"Is there a problem?" Ghost asked.

"Not really...just how are you gonna eat with that mask on?" Roach asked.

MacTavish then speaks out.  
"Don't worry mate, Let him be, you'll find out eventually." MacTavish said.

With that being said Roach goes back to eating his breakfast. Once he was done he wanders around getting more information about each room and how their daily lives are. Most of the 141 members just hang out by the basketball court or the shooting range but mainly everyone just hangs out or run the course once in awhile. Roach wanders to the basketball court and sits by the bleachers to watch. There were about 20 141 members out side sitting cheering the red team on while the other 20 was cheering on the blue team. Roach sat on the side lines and watched with intensity. The only thing that indicated their names was on the back. Blue team consisted of: Ozone, Scarecrow, Rook, Angel, Zero, Chemist and Cherub. Red team consisted of Exxon, Twister, Cyclone, Cyclops, Gator and Bearcat. Both teams were playing the game like it was for their life. Roach cracked a smile as he watched them cheer and play each other, surprisingly even though they were pushed or shoved they showed good sportsmanship throughout the entire game. Finally MacTavish walks out and puts his hands on Roach's shoulders.

"Alright mate, it's time to test out your skills, let's see what you go" MacTavish said.

"What do you mean?" Roach replied.

"I mean it's time to test your skills, if you can beat the course in a set amount of time, you can stay. If not, you are sent back to your original unit." MacTavish answered

Roach nods his heads

"I got it."

The two start to walk back inside before MacTavish stops.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, everyone here, has made the course, no one has failed it."

Roach gulps and he looks at the course. Currently there is someone running the course as Ghost stands in the observatory deck and he looks. Near the entrance there are 141 members dressed up and gearing up for the course. He spots Chemo and Rocket there.

"Thats why they were both geared up" Roach whispered to himself.

Just then the two of them made it to the course.

"Alright, Roach, there is where you gear up, get whatever equipment you need and be ready" MacTavish said as he walks towards the observatory deck.

"Ghost, I'm gonna need the course for a bit." MacTavish said.

"You got it." Ghost replied. He stops the course and the soldier gets up from his prone position and he walks off. Everyone leaves the course but waits outside to see how Roach otherwise known as the FNG would do. Roach has already gathered his equipment and he walks towards the entrance of the course. Just then an intercom opens and MacTavish's voice is heard.

"Alright Roach, the course is simple. Go up the ramp and dodge the four sentry guns, they are non lethal. Then take out the hostile targets and storm the building, go up and clear each room as fast as you can. Then rappel down and clear the landing and sneak your way out the course." MacTavish explained.

Roach nodded but inside he was really nervous wreck. If he even messed up once, he would be a laughing stock of the place so he had a lot of pressure on him.

"Alright, Roach the timer starts when you enter are you ready?" Ghost said.

Roach decides to look over his weapon and equipment once again. He picked out his weapons; a M4A1 with a red dot and silencer. His secondary rather than a pistol, he picks up a MP5K with a silencer. He grabs 5 flash bangs and 5 grenades and decides to go light and takes out the metal plating on the Kevlar. He puts on a balaclava; similar to Chemo and puts his goggles on. He walks to the entrance carrying the M4A1.

"Alright Roach, you ready?" MacTavish asked.

"Yea, I'm ready." Roach said.

"Roach, when you clear the building, it is a different time." Ghost added.

With that being said Roach walks to the gate and waits for MacTavish to signal him. All 100 members of the 141 watched as Roach took one deep breath.

"START!" MacTavish yelled.

The gates open and the sentry gun's swayed from left to right. The laser was what Roach needed to watch out for; if the laser got a hold of him, he would be pinned for a long time. He watched as the laser moved away from his position and ran to the closest sandbag wall. He looked up and looked around.

"_Okay, I'm pinned here but if I can just get something to distract the sentry guns I can get out of this spot."_Roach thought.

He looks around takes out his Kevlar vest and he pops up and throws it at the sentry guns. When the laser designator spotted the moving object, the sentry gun spun it's barrel it's guns and shot out paintball that turn the Kevlar from brown to 10 different colors. Roach used the distraction to run towards the building. He aimed down the red dot as the enemy targets were popping up. He took shots to the chest and some to the head. He ran inside the building and shot at the targets that would appear. Then the intercom came on.

"Roach, clear the two floors as fast as you can, the moment you kick the door down, a new timer will start." MacTavish said into the Intercom.

Roach cleared the room and reloaded the M4 and switched to his MP5. Once he was done, he kicked the door down and tossed a flash bang inside and pop out and shot at the hostile targets. He cleared the three rooms by doing the same thing. He runs up the stairs and clears the two rooms. He runs up the stairs, kicks the door open and guns down the targets up on the roof.

"Roach, rappel down and finish the course. GO GO GO!" Ghost yelled.

Roach took the rope and tied it to his waist as he doesn't have his Kevlar with him. He takes the clip, wraps it around the metal bar and he tugs on it to make sure it will hold. He then climbs to the other side and jumps off holding the rope and stopping ever so often to make sure he doesn't fall. Once he lands he takes out his knife and cuts the rope. During that time he was spotted by a sentry that he should of sneaked out of and had to duck for cover. The targets started to pop up and each noise that it made would make the sentry gun move around longer. He knifed the target and crawled his way around. He would shoot his M4 at the targets that were far away. Just as he was about to reach the end however, the sentry spots him and begins firing away. Roach ducks for cover but he had no choice but to toss the grenades which destroyed the sentry and paved the way for his exit. Once he exits a timer stopped and a time was shown. It read 20.45 seconds for Intro 18.45 for building and 21.34 for exit. Roach drops his guns and sits down catching his breath. He felt like he ran 10 miles and he could barely breathe. He rips off the balaclava so he can breathe better.

"Good Job mate, you made the team." MacTavish said as he patted his back.

Roach took a large breath and grinned. The 141 cheered for him and patted his back, many said "Nice Job man" others "Nice trick with the Kevlar" and lastly "Congrats, welcome." Roach was the center of attention until the doors from the exit opened and the President walked in. They all looked and saluted him.

"You don't need to keep doing that" President said.

They all dropped their hands and smiled.

"Roach, front and center" President yelled.

Roach walked through the crowd and walked in front of the President. He had a stern look but then dropped it and smiled.

"Congrats for making the team Roach. You can now wear that emblem on your shirt proudly." President said as he handed him the 141 badge.

Roach took it and saluted him.

"Now, here's the formal greeting." President said as he cleared his throat.

"Welcome, Gary "Roach" Sanderson, to the 141, best handpicked group of warriors from the planet." President said.

Roach grinned and saluted him one last time.

"It's an honor sir." Roach replied.

With that being said Roach shakes his hands and he walks to the crowd as they all cheer.

"Alright you guys, remember, you guys will have a mission soon. So be prepared. I will be leaving, just came to congratulate the newest member." President said.

The President leaves and everyone then disperses chatting away. MacTavish and Ghost congratulates him. Roach walks to the bunk and he drops to the bed and dozes off with a grin on his face.


	5. Cliff Hanger

**Chapter Five**

**Finally, the first original chapter in this story. Been awhile since I actually started this up again. Well I've got a week left before college, I can try to juggle the other story besides this one. Here we go.**

In the middle of the laptop the symbol of the CIA was stationary as it circled around and around. Then it stops and it goes to the upper left hand corner, where it says CIA Systems and underneath it, Imaging Database System. The laptop had two borders, one on top which had the CIA and all the info. On the bottom, it had a box which had small words and on the left hand side it said Feeds and next to it where lines of coordinates. On the right hand side it had a red picture of all the continents flat. Then a box appeared on the middle as it searched for a soldier.

***Searching PFC Allen***

\..Located../

Status:...Reassigned

Located...General Sheppard

"So how do I look?" Allen said.

"Like one of the bad guys..perfect for your undercover assignment."

"So Makarov is the prize"

"Markarov is no prize. He's a whore, a mad dog killer for the highest bidder. Just remember your new identity, it'll keep you alive."

The 141 symbol is shown, though Allen is not a member of the 141.

"Welcome to the 141. Best hand picked group of warriors on the planet."

"It's and honor sir. When do I get to meet the rest of the team."

"Their on a mission, recovering a downed ACS module behind enemy lines."

"Their feet wet?"

"Imagine they're just about freezing right now."

With that, the laptop switches from CIA to 141 systems.

***Tracking Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson***

\..Located../

Tian Shan Range, Kazahkstan.

Day 2 – 07:35:51

In the high mountain ranges, Captain MacTavish and Roach are sitting on a slope as they catch their breath. MacTavish takes out a cigar and starts smoking. Roach on the other hand looks out at the mountain range and sits as he catches his breath. He ponders on how he got himself into this situation or into this mission in the first place.

Flashback:

The President was inside the 141 compound as he talked about the mission. The same 141 system was on, tracking down the ACS and where it was currently located. It was shown on the giant T.V screen.

"Alright, we got a problem. One of the main defense modules was shot down, but we could not identify who. The ACS landed here...in Russia."

The box had moved over to Tian Shan mountain range in Kazakhstan. Soon other boxes popped up nearby that showed a 3-D image of the ACS and it's information. Along with a live feed of where it was being taken to.

"Because of Russia's current political issue, we cannot send in Armed Forces, otherwise they would retaliate and we don't want that."

Soon the box had moved over to Moscow Russia and had shown how Russia had become an Ultranationalist country and they had a statue of Imran Zakhaev. How the Russian people celebrated.

"Therefore, I'm sending you boys in. Your mission is to recover the ACS module before they can crack it and copy it."

The screen ends and the lights dim back on.

"MacTavish, pick your partner. I'm only sending in two people so it doesn't look like we are trying to steal information from Russia."

MacTavish stood up and he looked around until he spotted Roach. He figured this would be a perfect time to test Roach's skills on the field.

"Roach..you're coming with me." MacTavish said.

Roach looked up and MacTavish had point him to come up. He got up from his seat and he walked up.

"Good, now, once you recover the ACS, there will be an extraction force waiting for you. Your mission begins now, there will be Chinook outside waiting for you. Good Luck."

With that the President walked off with two of the Secret Service bodyguards and left the compound. MacTavish and Roach walks off to the weapon selection. MacTavish had already started and was half way being done gearing up. Roach on the other hand was in deep thoughts. He was still picking his weapon until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I know your nervous cause it's your first mission." MacTavish said. "All you need to do is be smart and follow my lead."

Roach nods and he picks his weapons and gear. They both pack artic camo and other clothing to survive in the harsh mountains in Russia. Once they were done, they walked off to the Chinook. Four other 141 members were waiting for them. Ghost was obviously there since he was second in command. Parton, Angel, Gator and Exxon was also inside. Once MacTavish and Roach went inside the Chinook, it lifted off and flew to Russia. Ghost handed Roach a bag which had C4 inside.

"Just in case." Ghost said.

"Thanks." Roach took the bag and strapped it to his back.

The ride was silent and steady, mainly because no one talked. All Roach could hear was the sound of the rotor and perhaps the pilot radioing back to command or where ever. Then a red alarm blared and they MacTavish stood up and put on his winter equipment. Roach got up and did the same.

"Grab a parachute, your gonna need it." MacTavish yelled over the alarm.

Just then the hatch opens and they were flying over the mountains. The cold air flew inside the Chinook along with snow.

"Jump!" MacTavish yelled.

They both jumped out of the Chinook with their parachutes on. The Chinook had raised the hatch and they flew away towards an unknown location. After free falling for awhile, they pulled the cord and guided themselves towards the mountains. They both slammed into the wall but they landed on a small ledge. From there, they pulled out their ice picks and got a good hold on the ice. They unclasped their chutes and watched it fall below. Then they climbed up and though their nearly fell from the unstable, weak ice, they made it to the ledge and they sat down catching their breath.

Present:

Just then a MiG flew over head awaking Roach from his thoughts and he looked around and saw the jet leave. MacTavish took one last puff and flicked the cigar off.

"Break times over Roach..let's go" MacTavish said.

They both got up and slide themselves slowly from the ledge. They could still hear the jets flying overhead. Once they reached a giant wall of ice MacTavish pulled out his ice picks and inspected the ice.

"Stay here and spot me, wait for my go."

He started to climb up before looking down.

"Alright, the ice is good. Follow me"

Roach pulled out is ice picks and started climb as well. Half way up another MiG flew past but flew lower than the rest causing the snow to fall down nearly making MacTavish fall off though he got his footing back. They finally made it to the top and they saw a gap between them and their destination.

"Good luck, mate. See you on the far side."

He walked back, got a head start and ran. He jumps the gap and he manages to hold on with the ice picks. He starts climbing and he looks back and signals Roach to come. He runs and jumps but unfortunately the ice broke off as he landed causing him to slide off and nearly fall off. His right ice pick breaks off from the unstable ice causing him to hold on to his left one.

"HOLD ON!" MacTavish yelled as he slides back down and grabs a hold of him. He then pulls him back up and Roach continues to climb up with MacTavish right behind him. They finally make it to the top and they drop their ice picks and grab their weapons. Roach, takes out his ARC (Adaptive Combat Rifle), equipped with a red dot sight, silence and a heart beat sensor. MacTavish on the other hand took out his EBR (Enhanced Battle Rifle), equipped with Thermal, silence and heart beat sensor. Roach, had never used one but figure since they were going into the snow, it would be easier to spot enemies ahead with it.

"Roach, check your heartbeat senor." MacTavish said.

He flips the screen over so he can see it and he looks at the screen. It has a cone with lines in the middle, every once in awhile, a wave will pulse through the screen and a blue dot pops up.

"You should be able to see me on the scope. That blue dot is me, any unrecognized contact will show up as red." MacTavish said.

Roach nods and they continue towards their destination. They walk along side the cliff and to their left is the Russian Airstrip. Every once in awhile, a MiG will be seen taking off or landing. Then two red dots show up on their heartbeat sensor. They aim down their sights and walk. Just then two Russian soldiers are seen talking to each other, their backs in front of the two 141 soldiers.

"Take the one on the right. My go. .Three." MacTavish said. They both fire killing the two soldiers and they walk past them.

"Nicely done." MacTavish complimented.

They continue and still spot two more soldiers. They take them out and continue on ahead, they finally reach the base but the blizzard continues to rage and gets heavier.

"Alright, lets split up. I'll use the thermal scope and provide over-watch from this ridge. Use the cover of the storm to enter the base. You'll be a ghost in the storm, so the guards won't see you until you're very close. Good Luck." MacTavish radioed back as he climbed over the ridge.

Roach uses his heart beat sensor and he walks towards a compound. He sees about five enemies and he heads towards the car and he leans there and pops his head up once in awhile to see who is there. Just then, the guard by the door drops dead and two more to the left are killed.

"I've got them." MacTavish radio.

"Remember, the guards won't see you until you are very close" he said.

Roach walks into the compound and sees a guard sitting on a chair watching T.V. He shoots him in the head and walks past him. He heads towards the door and runs. He can barely see the headlights of the car and would not of known until MacTavish told him.

"Hold up, truck coming, stay out of sight." MacTavish said.

Roach stops and he sees a small platform filled with crates, most likely ammo crates. He runs up and crouches down hiding from the truck. He watches as the truck passes but stops and he curses silently.

"Heads up, truck stopped. Four tangos just got off the truck and are looking around. Hold up, they've spotted a dead body. MacTavish said as Roach hunkers down and wait.

Roach takes this time to sneak off and run further into the base.

"Alright, I've tapped into their Comms. Head southeast and plant the C4 along the fueling station. We may need to go plan "B" if things go bad." MacTavish radio.

Roach continues his way towards the fueling station.

"Heads up..you got twenty plus foot mobiles heading your way."

Roach strafes side ways and leans on the wall. He follows the wall and peers out and sees the station. He quickly runs until a couple of head lights from cars come.

"Hold up, truck heading your way. Stay out of sight."

Roach slides towards the fueling station and he prones down hoping he would not get caught. Luckily, they did not spot him and he waits a few for minutes before getting back up.

"Alright, your at the fueling station. Plant the C4"

Roach pulls out the bag and he takes out the C4 and sticks it out of sight and he drops the bag.

"I'm picking up more radio chatter about the ACS. Stand by. Got it, Sounds like the ACS is in the hanger bay near by. Race you there. Oscar Mike. Out."

Roach gets up and he runs towards the hanger bay. He takes out two soldiers standing by the MiGs having a smoke. He starts to head towards the tower.

"I'm picking up a large heat signature near that tower, Could by BMPs. I'd avoid that area."

He then heads towards the containers and he finds a small path leading to the back of the hanger bay. He runs and jumps down and hears the door opening. He aims it at the door and MacTavish comes out.

"Took the scenic route aye."

Roach grunts and he reloads his weapon as they enter the building. They walk silently until a guard walks towards the locker. MacTavish pulls out his knife and he slams the guard into the locker and brings him down. He stabs him in the throat while covering his mouth until he dies.

"Alright, lets go." MacTavish said as he cleans his knife and puts it back into the holster.

They reach the bay and they see the ACS satellite being worked on.

"Roach, head up stairs and get the ACS module."

He heads upstairs and he looks around. He spots the small module and he picks it up.

"Sir, I got it."

However, as Roach was heading upstairs. The Hangar door slides open and MacTavish is held at gunpoint by 12 Russian soldiers. A loud clang is head and Roach silently grabs the module.

"Roach, I've been compromised. Keep a low profile and stay out of sight."

MacTavish puts his hands up as Roach crouch walks outside and hides behind the crate and sees the soldier. Then a soldier comes out with a megaphone.

"This is Major Petrov! Come out with your hands up! We have captured one of your comrades! You have five seconds to comply!"

Nothing happens and Major Petrov speaks again.

"Very well, you have five seconds to comply!"

"Roach..Go plan B"

Roach pulls out the C4 detonator and he waits."

"Five!"

He still waits.

"Four!"

"Three!'

"Two!"

MacTavish then speaks up.

"NOW!"

"One!"

Then a large explosion from the fueling station catches the attention of the soldiers. MacTavish and Roach pull out their weapons and kills them.

"Hug the wall! We can use the MiGs as cover!" MacTavish yelled as they gun down the Russian Soldiers. They continue to run towards the air strip as more Russian soldiers appear to kill them. Roach and MacTavish continue to return fire killing more soldiers, but with just the two of them, they run the risk of being overrun.

"To the east go! I'll cover you!" MacTavish yelled as Roach got up and ran towards the MiG.

"Roach, Cover me!"

Roach looks around and takes out the soldiers aiming at MacTavish's position. MacTavish gets up and runs towards Roach and then they sprint towards the end of the airstrip. They both slide down the hill and heads towards the boat before they heard the sound of gunfire and bullets whizzing towards them. They turn around and aim at the soldiers before two snowmobiles come rushing towards them.

"Roach! Take out the snowmobiles!" Mactavish yelled as he hid by the house and right as the snowmobile rounded the corner, he knocked the driver and passenger out and killed them.

Roach waited til the other snowmobile stopped and he open fire, killing them and running towards the snowmobile.

"Roach, take that snowmobile! Let's get the hell out of here!" MacTavish yelled as they both revved the snowmobile and drove off.

Soon after, more snowmobiles followed them as they tried to shoot them off or direct them towards a tree.

"Kilo-Six-One, the primary exfil point is compromised! We're en route to the back up LZ using enemy transport! Meet us there! Over!" MacTavish radioed as they both continue to drive towards the LZ being chased enemies and a Apache helicopter.

"Bravo-Six, this is Kilo-Six-One, roger that, over"

They continue to drive towards up towards the hill as Roach pulls out the UZI from the holster in the snowmobile and gunned down two of enemy snowmobile as they were ahead of them.

"More tangos to the rear, just outrun them GO GO!" MacTavish yelled.

They both sped up their snowmobile and drove off the hill and landed on what appeared to be a thick frozen lake. They frozen lake was accompanied by Russian soldiers and more enemy transport. They continue to drive towards the small path from where the lake ended and drove up the hill. The Apache stopped following them and they both started driving down hill. They could see a large gap between where they were and the backup LZ. Then a MiG is seen flying nearby shooting rockets at them trying to take them out.

"Bravo Six, We're at bingo fuel. What's your status over!" The Pilot radioed MacTavish.

"Kilo-Six-One, we're taking heavy enemy fire but we're almost there! Standby!"

"ROACH! PIN THE THROTTLE GO GO!"

Roach revved the throttle as much as he could and he makes the ramp and survives the jump. He lands and continues up towards the hill until the MiG fires two more rockets and hits the buildings nearby. Just then, he saw the Chinook with Ghost, Patron, Exxon, Gator and Angel outside with their weapons ready aiming it towards Roach and Mactavish, ready to gun down any enemy stragglers.

"Bravo Six, we have you on visual, get your ass on board! We're running on fumes!" Pilot yelled at them.

"Get inside now!" Ghost radios to Roach and MacTavish.

"They got the ACS, lets go!" Patron said as Roach and MacTavish climb off the snowmobile and ran inside the Chinook as it started to fly off, it closed the hatch and flew off, back to the U.S

"That...was one hell of a fight." Roach said as he pulled off his helmet and balaclava.

"Too right." MacTavish said as he pulled off his hat and put his weapon down.

Roach took out the ACS module and handed it Ghost.

"You think they could of copied it by now?" Gator asked.

"Hard to tell...looking at it, they didn't get much" Ghost replied.

"Let's just focus on getting back to base." Angel said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Roach sat down and closed his eyes as MacTavish consults with Ghost on what happened. Roach had fallen asleep and the last thing he heard was.

"The Russians aren't going to let this massacre go unanswered. It's gonna get bloody."

Well, here is Chap 5. Hope you like it. Yes, Allen was never recruited as the 141. You'll find out why Sheppard said that to Allen. Also, the first part is pretty much the intro for Cliff hanger so watch the intro and you'll pretty much know what I'm describing. The same will go for almost every chapter. Anyway, have fun reading.


	6. Takedown

**Chapter Six**

**Well I've got a week left before college, I can try to juggle the other story besides this one. Here we go.**

Makarov and his men including PFC Allen, otherwise known as Alexi Borodon continue their way towards the end of the stairs. Alexi or Allen, looks down at the dead civilians as some survived the onslaught of machine gun fire. He continues to walk deep in thought.

"You don't want to know what it's already cost to put you next to him. It will cost you a piece of yourself. It will cost nothing, compare to what you'll save."

He knew what General Sheppard had meant now. He continues to walk until one of Makarov's lackey spotted the FSB coming towards them.

"I've waited a long time for this." Viktor said.

"Haven't we all?" Makarov replied.

The 5 of them continued their way left towards a room with a bunch of pipes sticking out.

"For Zakhaev" Makarov said before he kicked the door open and was greeted with FSB members in riot shield aiming their MP5Ks at them.

They all take cover behind parts of airplanes or cars. They continue to battle the FSB pushing them back and back until they reached a second door near the underground path. The other two men were killed during the battle with the FSB.

"30 seconds Go." Makarov said he opened the door and continue walking down the path.

The three of them ran towards what appeared to be a garage with the back of an ambulance waiting for them. Just then the ambulance door opens and a man who appears to be in his mid late 20s early 30s appear.

"Hold your fire" Makarov said

The man walked towards the end of the ambulance as Viktor was running towards it and helps Viktor up.

"We sent a strong message with this attack Makarov" The man said.

"That was no message.." Makarov said just moments before he betrays Allen.

He helps him up right as he said that and aims the desert eagle to Allen's chest. The last thing Allen heard was the sound of the gun going off right at his chest as Makarov kills him and leaves him to die. Allen grabs his chest and he pants while watching the ambulance drive off. Luckily his radio was still on and he knew that he had been figured out. With his dying moments he watched as FSB reinforcements appear and two of them ran to him and checked his pulse. The last thing he heard was.

"The American thought he deceives us. When they find that body...all of Russia will cry for war."

With that he closed his eyes and he let out his last breath.

Roach and the rest of the Task Force landed back on their compound. They got out and was greeted with the rest of the company and the President himself. He had a worried look on his face and MacTavish knew that something had happened. However, the rest of them were simply chattering or wondering how the mission went and so on. Roach and MacTavish had gotten out of their winter coats and clothing.

"Alright! We'll talk about it later, right now. Presidents got something to say" Ghost yelled.

This got everyone turning towards the President and they sat down on the bleachers and watched the President debrief them.

"Alright...we got a major issue. We had a CIA deep cover working for Makarov to prove that he was responsible for everything. Unfortunately he found out that this man-"

The T.V screen once again showed 141 Systems and a picture of PFC Allen. It showed his record as a Ranger and many things.

"Was working for the CIA. He betrayed him and left him to die. Now the Russians believe that we were behind this attack."

"So, we're the only one who knows it was Makarov's Op. Our credibility died with Allen. We need Proof." MacTavish said.

Then the 141 System showed a bullet. It was scanned and had dots all around it to reconstruct it. Then it was being matched with a long list of bullets until it found the correct bullet sequence.

"Follow the shell MacTavish." President said as the bullet casing matched and showed that the point of origin was Brazil.

The box then moved from Russia to Rio de Janerio, Brazil. A picture of a young white man shows up with a picture of an African American to his left.

"Alejandro Rojas." President said.

"Never heard of him sir." MacTavish replied.

"You know him as Alex the Red, he supplied the assault."

The two pictures are side by side, as security footage of the Russian Airport Massacre plays out. Then the box zooms into Brazil and continues to track them down until it reaches a small village.

"One bullet to unleash the fury of a whole nation. Which means" MacTavish said.

"Hes our ticket to Makarov" President replied.

Once the briefing was over the President looked over head.

"You have to find this man. Without him the U.S will be in much trouble. Already the Russians believe that we supplied the assault. Makarov was smart...he used NATO issued weapons to make it look like we gave them the weapons."

"Then we're going to have to find him fast before the Russians take action." Ghost said.

"Alright, Everyone gear up! You have 3 hours to get ready." MacTavish yelled. Everyone got up and head towards the weapons section and they picked out their weapons. Once they were ready they all boarded V22 Ospreys and lifted off to Rio De Janerio, Brazil. The 141 is going to capture this man, one way or another.

However, in the U.S, plans were already unfolding. A man walks to one of his office and the two body guards stand by the door as he closes and locks the door. His office windows faces outside the White House of the U.S. The floor has the seal of the president on it. He closes the blinds as it is daytime and he opens his laptop. He takes out a cigar, lights it and smokes. He opens the laptop as it opens and requires a ID and Password to access it.

ID: Hotel Bravo

PW: ***************

….Access Revoked...

He grunts and he pulls out a USB and he plugs it into the laptop.

\...Firewall Detected../

**Attempting Bypass**

...Bypass Fail...

**Brute Attack Used**

\...Brute Attack Successful../

**Access Granted**

He smiles as he opens a chat box. The person he wishes to talk to could not make it but left him a message.

"I did as you had suggested...now Russia prepares for war..You better finish your end of the deal."

He types in.

"I already have, Europe will fall...just as you have intended."

With that he closes the chat box and opens up a Imaging Data system and tracker. He tracks down where the 141 has gone and he sees that nearly every 141 member has been mobilized to Brazil. All 300 members have gone to track down Rojas. He grins and he closes the laptop and gets up and opens the blinds as he stares at the White House.

"Good, they have taken the bait. Soon..the world will know of the power of the U.S military.."

However, nearly 50 V22 Ospreys are seen flying over the Atlantic Ocean to reach Brazil. All 141 members are inside preparing to drop and land in Brazil. Everyone is chattering with each other. Roach was Strike Team one with Meat, Royce, Ghost, MacTavish and Driver. Every other Strike Team was to provide cover for Strike Team One and or to help take out any enemies. Given that Rojas was pretty influential in Brazil, he most likely has his own Para-military to help protect him and his assistant. Then a ding is heard as the pilots tell them they they are clear to land.

"Alright, here's the plan." MacTavish radioed to everyone. "My team is going to go in first, to get Rojas, Strike Team Two, you will land east of my position and help search. Everyone else, stay here and wait for my go."

They all replied with "Yes Sir" and their hatch opens. They got off the V22 Osprey and made their way into the village. They hijacked a couple of cars with Driver as the driver, Roach in the passenger spot and MacTavish behind. Ghost was with Meat and Royce. Team two consisting of Ozone, Scarecrow, Chemo, Rocket, Exxon and Gator landed several kilometers away and they scouted the area before heading off into the village. MacTavish's team drove around for a couple of hours until they found what appears to be three local gunman getting into a white van and driving off.

"Ghost I've spotted the van and the plates match, We'll tail them." MacTavish radioed.

"Copy that out." Ghost replied.

They continue to follow it until it pulled up in front of a store. Two of them got out of the side doors and confronted him, while the third one got off from the back. Rojas's assistant appeared out with his hands up as they point their guns at him.

"Ghost, got a positive ID, whoever they are, they are not happy to see him." said MacTavish.

Just then he manages to pull the gun out of the first gunman and shot him down.

"Ghost, we have a situation here!"

He kills the other one and right as the third gunman rounds the corner he kills them. Then he points his gun at Roach's car and pulls the triger.

"GET DOWN GET DOWN!" MacTavish yelled as Roach hunkered down.

However, Driver was unlucky and was killed by a shot to the head.

"DRIVER IS DOWN I REPEAT DRIVER IS DOWN!" Roach yelled as he MacTavish reached up and pulled out Driver's dog tag.

"Ghost, Driver is down. Roach, we'll leg it from here lets go!" MacTavish ordered as they both got out of the car and ran towards the streets. The streets were in chaos as cars were burning and people were running amok.

"Ghost, meet us as Hotel Rio, try to cut him off if you can!" MacTavish yelled as they continue to run towards his direction.

Then Ghost, Meat and Royce are seen running straight for the assistant as he head into the alley way. Roach ran in front and manage to get a clear shot at him.

"Roach, non-lethal take downs only, we need him alive. Go for his leg!" Ghost yelled.

Roach aimed down his ACOG scope and pulled a trigger. The bullet left the barrel and into his right calf muscle. He dropped down hard, gripping his leg. They caught up to him and Roach punches him one in the face. No one stopped him until Ghost puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, get him up on the chair, we'll need to find out where Rojas is." Meat said as Royce pulled him up.

Luckily they were near a garage so they opened the door and tied him to a metal chair. Ghost pulled out some jumper cables and a car battery as he started to hook them up. He sparks them and turns towards Rojas's assistant. MacTavish holds the garage door open and turns towards Roach.

"Roach, go with Meat and Royce and check the favela, for any signs of Rojas-that's where this guy was headed."

He pulls down the garage door. Royce was taking point by the stairs to ensure no one would come and ambush them. Royce turns towards Roach.

"Lets go"

The three of them left before they could hear the screams of Rojas being electrocuted. Royce also comments on their situation.

"Roach, remember, there are civilians in the Favela so watch your fire out there."

"Got it."

They came up to a ridge that was suppose to be blocked off by a fence but there was a big hole near the left side.

"Meat, get these civvis of here"

"Roger"

The three of them jumped down as Meat jumps down and sprays his MP5K into the air shouting something in Portuguese.

"ESTA LUGAR NAO ES SEGURO! (This place isn't safe!)" Meat yelled.

Just then Rojas's militia started to come out of hiding from nearly everywhere. The roofs, buildings and streets were filled with militia and civilians. Meat, Roach and Royce all took cover from the broken cars, every once in awhile popping up to take out targets. They could hear the bullets whizzing nearby and bullets hitting the metal of the cars making a loud high pitch noise.

"WATCH OUT RPG!" Meat yelled as they dropped down and the RPG hits the ground nearby.

MacTavish then radioed Royce for his status.

"Royce, gimme a sitrep over!"

"Lots of militia but no sign of Rojas over here. Over!"

"Copy that! Keep searching. Let me know if you found him. Over."

With that Royce returned fire and reloaded his weapon. He looked around and saw that there was no way they were going to make it out if they don't move.

"We're getting pinned down hard! We need to move now!" Roach yelled as was crouching behind the car and aiming down his ACOG attached to his ACR.

Royce attempts to contact Team Two to help lower the amount of militia closing in on them.

"Strike Team One to Team Two, we're being pinned down hard in the favela, we need help now!" Royce yelled.

In the village, Team Two were ambushed as well by Rojas's militia coupled with some Local Gunman that he bought off

"We can't! We're under fire from the militia and Locals, you're on your own for now. Chemo out!" Chemo said as he returned fire towards the roof tops.

While MacTavish's group were chasing the assistant, Team Two was looking around the village. They found a lot of poor people and mainly broken down houses. They were surprised when one of the closed windows suddenly break open and a RPG came flying towards them. Luckily the RPG strafed upward and hit another building. Just then, militias popped out of nearly every corner and returned fire. Ozone and Rocket took shelter behind a car, Chemo and Exxon were forced to hug the walls and return fire from the corner. Scarecrow and Gator ran inside a building and took cover from the windows and also to help take out enemies from the rooftops.

"Dammit, Team Two is under fire." Royce said as he threw a grenade.

"Then lets go!" Meat yelled as he got up and continued to advance towards the alley.

Roach and Royce followed and threw flash bangs to blind their enemies and take them out. They continue towards the end of the alley and Meat stuck his head out as they hugged the wall.

"I got your 6" Royce said as he aimed down his M4A1.

Meat then aimed his weapon down the alley and rounded the corner. Just then a flash bang fell down from the roofs and Roach yelled.

"FLASH BANG!" As he covered his eyes

Unfortunately it was too late and it went off as Royce and Roach dropped down and rubbed their eyes. Meat on the other hand was safe but was taking heavy fire. He started to run back towards Roach but RPG fire manage to get him from the side of the wall. He was hit and the explosion killed him. Once the flash bang ended, they rounded the corner and returned fire, by that time the RPG team already ran. Royce went over to Meat and he closed his eyes as Roach pulled out Meat's dog tag. Meat opened his radio and said.

"Meat is down."

Roach looked back at him and saw Royce getting up. Roach then aimed down his ACOG and took shots at some of the militia still hiding around.

"Royce..we gotta get out of here.."

Meat stood there before he turned towards Roach's position and returned fire as well. They continue their way there until they had to cross another small path. Royce took point and continued to return fire. Roach followed and watched their backs before turning towards Royce. They both had their backs turned towards the stairs and returned fire. Lucky for them, the militia couldn't aim for shit and missed nearly every round they had. Just as the militia were retreating, a lone gunman with a Dragonuv sprayed wildly at them. While Roach was lucky, Royce was not. He was hit in the chest fatally wounding him. Roach manage to kill him before he do any more damage. He dragged Royce away and towards a small hut. He had him leaned towards the wall while he looked at the wound. The bullet had pierced his vest and exited out, there was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry.." With that, Royce's life had ended and he closed his eyes. Roach stared for a bit longer and closed his eyes to stop any tears. He reopened them and laid him down.

"Me too." Roach replied and pulled out his dog tag.

"Royce is down..." Roach said silently.

With that Roach sniffled a bit and reloaded his ACR. He silently vowed to kill every single militia that he encountered.

"Roach - we've got Rojas' location! He's heading west along the upper levels of the favela. We'll keep him from doubling back on our side - keep going and cut him off at the top! There's no time for backup. You're gonna have to do this on your own. Good luck. Out." MacTavish said. Roach could hear gunfire from the background noise.

"Roger that"

Roach continued his way towards the favela and was still being hounded by militia. Then he heard a couple of dogs and he turned to his left and was jumped by a black dog. He raised his arms up and right as the dog was about to kill him. He grabbed the head and twisted the neck killing it. He continue his way towards a stair and as he looked up, he saw Rojas running.

"Sir! I've got a clear shot!" Roach yelled as he saw militia standing up with AKs and RPG aiming it down at him.

"Don't shoot him! We need him alive!" MacTavish yelled back as he returned fire which Roach could hear.

Roach quickly dispatched the militia and continue up the stairs. Right as he heads towards the streets more militia popped out and started spraying their weapons. Roach runs into what appears to be a basement. Then MacTavish radios back.

"Roach - this is their territory and they know it well! Keep an eye open for ambush positions and check your corners!"

He looked behind him and saw two militia about to enter from where he came. He took out his G18 and killed them before they could even pull the trigger. MacTavish continues to give him updates and pointers.

"Roach, watch the rooftops! We've had a few close calls with RPGs and machine guns positioned up high!"

Roach pops his head out and his weapon and kills a sniper nearby. He then looks up at the sky and sees three militia standing on a flimsy plank. He shoots the plank causing them to fall down and shoot each other instead as they were flaying their arms around. He continues up towards the summit and kill more militia.

"Roach, we're taking heavy fire from militia here but I'm still tracking Rojas! He's gone into a building! Ghost, you see him?"

"Roger that, he's climbing onto a roof carrying a black duffel bag!" Ghost replied.

"Well that ought to slow him down! Roach, we're keeping him from doubling back! Keep moving to intercept! Go! Go!"

Roach continues his way towards the Favela, He still holds his promise as he mercilessly kills the militia, without so much as giving them a chance to get up. One of the militia jumps down and engages him one on one. He grabs his arm and twists as he swipes his foot to bring him down. He takes out his knife and cuts the militias throat, leaving him to die as he drowns on his own blood. He continues further into the Favela, still being hounded by militia.

"I've lost sight of him again! Ghost, talk to me!"

"I'm onto him! He's trying to double back through the alleys below!"

"Roger that! Stay on him!"

Roach continues his path upward once again and he sees Rojas up on the roof tops. He comes across an abandoned construction site on the roofs. Snipers were coming out of the windows pinning him down.

"Roach! Don't get pinned down for too long! Use your Flash Bangs!" MacTavish radioed.

Roach pulls out two and throws them. He heard the sounds of a small explosion and militia screaming and clutching their eyes or ears. He pops up and quickly ends their life.

"I've got a got a visual on Rojas! He's cutting through the market!" Ghost yelled as Roach heads upward once more.

"Roger that! I'll head for the rooftops and try to cut him off on the right! He's gonna have no choice but to head west!"

"I'm taking a lot of fire from the militia, I don't think I can track him through the market! I'm gonna have to find another way around!" Ghost replied.

The Favela was like a war zone, MacTavish, Ghost and Roach were fighting to no only save their lives but to capture a man who manage to supply hundreds of men to stop them. Roach was already out of ammo for his ACR and he had to pick up a AK from a dead militia. He was also out of grenades and flash bangs. Ghost and MacTavish continues to regularly update their status on Rojas's chase.

"Be advised, I'm about half a click east of the market, I can see Rojas running across the rooftops on my right side!" said Ghost.

"Roger that! Roach! We're still corralling him closer to your side of the hill! Keep an eye open for Rojas! He's making his way across the rooftops!"

Roach continues to battle towards the summit of the favela.

"Sir, I've got Rojas in my sights! We can go for a clean leg shot! We can end it here!"

"Negative! We can't risk it! Do not engage!"

"Bollocks! Roger that!"

"Roach! Keep moving uphill! I've cut him off! He's got nowhere to go but west over the rooftops in your area! Roach, he knows the area well but we can trap him here! Don't stop! Go! Go!"

Roach finally makes it towards the end of the favela but was still heavily occupied by militia.

"Ghost he's going for that motorcycle! We've got eyes on Rojas - wait! Shite! he's headed back towards you!"

Roach looks up and sees Rojas, he fires his AK and forces Rojas to go another direction.

"Nice! He's breaking to the right again! Roach, if you see him, do not shoot him! I need him unharmed! Roach, keep pushing him uphill! Don't let him double back! Roach! He's on the move and headed your way"

Roach continues to push more and more into the Favela, it felt like he was fighting off an entire city.

"Got a visual! He's over there, sliding down the tin rooftops!"

"I've got another clear leg shot!"

"Negative! Not unless you wanna carry him back out with all this militia breathing down your neck! I need him unharmed!"

Roach finally makes it to the end and he climbs up the stairs and sees a small three story high building with a car nearby. He looks around and he hears Ghost and MacTavish talking.

"I'm going far right!"

"Roger that! He's gonna get away!"

"No he's not."

Just then, he sees Captain MacTavish tacking Rojas down from the building and into the car. Roach aims his AK at him as MacTavish aims his G18 at him. Ghost catches up and crouches down as he aims a M4A1 at him. Then, Team Two is seen coming from the alleyway as well. They all survived, though they are all tired and covered in dirt and debris. They take point and cover any entry point for the militia to come. Just then a V22 Osprey appears but the issue was they can only care 4 people as the 141 were recalled for another pressing issue.

"Whats going on!" Ozone screamed over the sound of the V22.

"Presidents called us back, I don't know why he seemed to be anxious!" Gator replied.

"Alright, Chemo and Rocket you stay, the rest of you guys return we'll call for a evac." MacTavish yelled.

Ozone, Scarecrow, Gator and Exxon boarded and left. The rest of the team watched them leave. MacTavish the radioed command.

"Frontrunner, this is Bravo Six. We've got the package. I repeat we have got the package."

Ghost walked around and pressed a green button on his headset.

"Command, ready for dustoff. Send the chopper. Coordinates to fol- Bollocks! The skies are clear! Send the chopper now! Command's got their head up their arse. We're on our own."

**Done, damn took me like two days to finish this. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I needed a way to explain how Chemo and Rocket met up with Ghost and MacTavish later in the chapter since in the campaign, "Hornets Nest" Chemo and Rocket are seen but not explained how or when they met up with the team. I figured this was a better way.**


	7. Hornets Nest

**Chapter Seven**

**Well I've got a week left before college, I can try to juggle the other story besides this one. Here we go.**

NORAD, otherwise known as North American Aerospace Defense Command located in Colorado picked up something unusual towards the Western side of the U.S. The General in charge picked up his laptop and plugged it into one of the main hubs and broadcasted the information onto a giant T.V screen for the operators and other military personal to look at. The NORAD systems opened up as it zoomed in on the U.S. Then towards where Russia and Canada almost meet. Blue lines are seen crossing at a angle to show enemy locations, and it displays about three groups, each consisting of about 70 battle ship. He quickly picks up a headset and contacts the nearest station.

"Sand Bravo we're reading 70 bogeys in your sector please verify."

The operator on the other side lets out a small chuckle

"Very funny station, that's a big negative over."

However, on NORAD systems, it shows that the 70 battleships are heading closer and closer towards the U.S shore lines of California.

"Yea, it might be a glitch in one of the ACS modules."

The operators quickly scan the ACS for any signs of malfunction or glitches.

[Running ACS diagnostic test]

Nome AFB, one of the Air Traffic Controller replies back.

"The skies are clear, Station. You got yourself some phantom dots. Over."

Another large group shows over the Pacific near the West Coast.

NORAD HQ quickly contacts Zulu X-Ray 6 as they see more and more bogeys heading into California.

"Signs in your sector of some 100 bogeys, please advise."

At this time, NORAD has already contacted the Pentagon and as already sent in National Guard and other military personal to California.

"Negatory, Station. Scope is clear. I dunno what to tell ya. Solar interference? Heavy sunspot activity today."

NORAD HQ deices to check on Sierra Delta, one of the Air Traffic Control in the Eastern Side.

"Sierra Delta, uh... we may have a minor ACS fault here. Do you have anything on your scope?"

"They're everywhere!"

The operators at NORAD quickly moves the ACS towards the Eastern Seaboard and already, there are massive group of enemies already entrenched into the Eastern U.S all over I-95.

"Sierra Delta, repeat!"

"I'm lookin' at fighter jets over I -95! How the hell did they get through?"

One of the warning alarm is blaring through as they spot that Sierra Delta has already scrambled the F-18s to counter attack the MiGs flying into the U.S The pulled up a satellite feed of the U.S. What they see is unbelievable. New York has already fallen into the hands of Russian soldiers. They see nearly every state in the New England Area already fallen and in flames. They then scan towards Washington D.C area. Luckily they have not reached them yet as they are currently battling with the National Guard. SWAT and Police officers are sent in to help clear areas for Tanks and other U.S forces to pass easily.

"Standby! Attempting to contact the nearest unit in that sector."

Sgt. Foley answers the call.

"I read you. This is First Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, Sergeant Foley, acting commander of Hunter Two-One. Do you copy, over?"

Finally the ACS scan is complete and in giant red letters it shows this across the screen.

["A.C.S. Diagnostic Complete: FAULT"]

"All stations, be advised - satellite surveillance has been disabled. SOSUS and PAVE PAWS arrays are inoperative at this time."

Much of the East Coast has fallen at this time. The U.S President has already fled to a disclosed location. Only high ranking officials know of his whereabouts. Much of the 141 has already been recalled by the President before he moved but were not allowed to participate in the battle. The National Guard and Military forces in California are quickly recalled and to head over to the East Coast. The 75th Ranger Regiment, 1st Battalion are the first responders. They quickly mobilize and head over to Virginia and to halt or at least push them back until the rest of the U.S army can get there in time. All F-18s are already engaging with MiGs that the Russian Forces has sent. In New York, The Russians have taken it and set up jamming rigs over the Stock Exchange and several buildings. Marines and other Ranger forces cannot contact each other are they quickly pushed out of New York. All guidance systems within a certain range will not operate giving the Russians air dominance. The skies are filled with Russian para troopers parachuting onto the ground as they quickly reinforce the first strike. Sgt. Foley and his squad are already under attack. They are currently protecting a VIP in a burger joint nearby. It seems that war has come to the United States.

Rojas is seen tied to a fence, his arms are tied and he is on his knees. He has punches and bruises from the interrogation as well as some knife wounds. Ghost pulls out the laptop and turns it on as he quickly checks up on the news. The 141 system shows up and his screen is quickly bombarded with live feeds of news reporters reporting that the U.S under attack.

"The U.S is currently under lock down due to the Russian Invasion force." A reporter recaps.

"We're sorry. All lines are busy at the moment. Please hang up and try to call again later." Female Operator replies.

"I can't get anyone on the horn." Ghost said as he looks back at MacTavish.

Live feeds are soon downloaded via satellite and into the laptop. The right hand side shows a long list of newspaper headlines of the U.S under attack. Then another box is shown of Brazilian militia and how they do not allow U.S to enter their airspace. Then another box overlaps it as it shows the battle in the U.S On the upper left hand corner it shows, World News Aggrigator and underneath displays.

"U.S. DENIED PASSAGE THROUGH BRAZILIAN AIRSPACE - U.S. CONDEMNED FOR MOSCOW AIRPORT MASSACRE - CIA "BLOWBACK" TRIGGERS HARSH U.N. RESPONSE."

Another box then pops up and shows a feed of the FSB battling Makarovs men outside the airport. Soon more boxes appear as it shows the U.S fighting and other important news. There are news reporters reporting that the U.S is currently invaded and at war.

"War has been brought to the shores of the United States." One of the reporter shouted.

"The Russians must've copied the ACS module. Got the key to every lock in America." MacTavish said.

"And they're killing a thousand Americans for every dead civilian in Moscow. Look's like we're all out of friends." Ghost replies.

"Lets find a payphone."

"They still exist?"

The laptop then shows a picture of Nikolai appear.

"All we got out of Rojas is that the only guy Makarov hates worse than Americans is locked up in a Gulag."

The satellite then tracks down Roach and it tracks him down to Brazil.

"Its all we got..if hes the bait to catching that psychopath, lets hang hm from a tree"

[Day 4 - 16:19:42]

[Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson[

Task Force 141

[Rio de Janeiro, 1700ft A.S.L.]

Roach, Ghost, Chemo, Rocket and MacTavish are seen hiding inside a small area surrounded by bushes and tall grass. They hear a loud plan flying overhead and they look outside. They were at one of Rojas's weapon cache. Chemo took a UMP45 with a red dot. MacTavish and Ghost kept their M4A1 and simply took ammo. Rocket took a Tar-21 with ACOG scope. Roach took a UMP45 as well and attached a ACOG. Everyone was wearing a T-Shirt with a tan color kevlar vest with the exception of Ghost. Rocket was wearing a balaclava with his goggle and helmet. Chemo was not and he just had his goggles on and his helmet. They quickly took position and Ghost went forward to scout.

"Sir, the militia's closing in. Almost 200 of them, front and back." Ghost yelled as he runs back down to their position.

"We're gonna have to fight our way to the LZ. Let's go!"MacTavish replied.

"What about Rojas?" Chemo asked.

The streets will take care of him." MacTavish answers

"Works for me." Ghost replied

"Nikolai! We're at the top level of the favela surrounded by militia! Bring the chopper to the market, do you copy, over!"

"Ok my friend, I am on the way!" Nikolai replied.

"Everyone get ready! Lock and load!"MacTavish yelled

"Let's do this!"Ghost said as he loaded his M4.

Everyone got up and started to move through the pass. Chemo took point, behind him was Rocket, Ghost and MacTavish. Roach rushes forward past Chemo and four militias appear from the left side. Right as they walked out, everyone aimed and killed them before they could even walk past the car. Chemo walked forward and hunkered down behind a small brick wall. MacTavish took cover behind a car. Rocket went with Ghost towards the left side. Rocket walks past a small path and a militia ambushed him. They engaged hand to hand, Rocket took him down and pulled out his sidearm and killed him.

"Tangos at the ground level dead ahead!" Ghost yelled as he returned fire.

"We've gotta get to the helicopter - head through the gate to the market! Move!"MacTavish yelled.

"Contact! Foot-mobiles on the rooftops, closing in from the south!" Rocket replied as he killed two more. Roach took cover with Chemo and took aim and killed the militia. The militia, was returning fire with AK-47s, RPGs and RPK with drum magazine. However, they did not aim but rather just spray their weapons everywhere. They continue to engage until they picked up and started to retreat. Then a technical comes rushing past the wooden fence with a machine gun attached at the back.

"Technical comin' in from the south!" Ghost yelled as he aimed for the gunner.

Roach and Chemo both aim for the driver and stopped them. They proceeded to kill the other two. Roach then climb up on the car and took the machine gun and aimed it towards the road. Another technical came with about 6 militias.

"We got another technical! Take it out!" MacTavish yelled.

Roach opened fire and kill the technical before they could return fire. The 6 men were easily killed by his teammates.

"Head through that gate! Keep pushing to the evac point!" MacTavish yelled.

"Go! Go! Go!" Ghost replies.

They run down the hill and they spot militia crossing them. They all aim down their weapons and kill them quickly. Roach spots some on the roof and he aims and kills them before they could enter the building.

"CONTACT 10 O'clock!"Rocket yelled as he reloaded his Tar-21.

They all took cover behind dumpsters and a pile of tires with meta covering the holes. The yard was filled with militias and they were throwing grenades.

"GRENADE!" Ghost yelled as they ran back. Roach grabbed it and threw it back at them. The grenade killed 3 of them.

"Nice work Roach!" MacTavish yelled as they returned to their position.

Just as they cleared the yard, two of them came from the balcony and another three rushed out the doorway. Ghost and Rocket killed the two on the balcony while the rest of the team killed the three from the doorway. They walked left and they Chemo took point and walked up the stairs. As he was climbing up and everyone else took point, a militia armed with a Ranger quickly rounded the corner and shot Chemo at point blank range.

"IM HIT!" Chemo shouted as he tumbled back down the stairs.

Roach noticed the shotgun blast along with everyone else and quickly filled the militia with lead, ending his life before he fire again. Roach caught him and dragged him away as Ghost looked at this wounds. The Ranger was close enough to penetrate his vest fatally wounding him. Chemo reached out and pulled out his dog tags and handed it to Ghost before his arms dropped down and died. Ghost gripped them and put it into his pocket before he turned back.

"Hes gone." Ghost said as he covers the stairway.

"We'll mourn for him later, right now we gotta get the hell out of here!" MacTavish yelled as he climbed up the stairs. They were met with militia hiding behind a wooden fence, they returned fire as Rocket threw a grenade at them. They tried to run but they were killed by the explosion. They turned left and ran down the street taking cover from cars and road blocks. Once they killed the militia, they ran down the street and took a right. Again they were greeted with gunfire and grenades. Ghost took the grenade and threw it back, exploding nearby but also causing a car to explode killing the rest.

"Roach! Lay down some fire on the intersection! Heads up! Alley on the left! Keep moving! We're almost at the market!"

They got up and appeared at another yard. They ran towards cover and returned fire. Another technical appeared and started spraying wildly. Roach took a grenade and lets it cook for a while before he tosses towards the car. The grenade explodes in the air in front of the gunner killing him. They pop up and quickly kill them before running into the market. They all took cover behind stands and doors as they thin out the number of militias.

"Squad! Spread out and cut through the market! Move!" MacTavish yelled as he and Ghost went left.

Roach and Rocket went right and they all hugged the wall as they watch the militia come out of the alley. They were killed by the two men before they could even turn around.

"Contacts above us at 11 o'clock, firing blind!" Ghost yelled.

"Tango coming out of the shack on the right!"

Rocket and Roach moved through the market and finally reached the end. They kill the gunman hiding behind the fruit stands and walls. They hear Nikolai's pave low flying overhead and they enter the houses. They go through the rooms turning left and almost entering a small yard.

"There's Nikolai's Pave Low! Let's go! Nikolai! ETA 20 seconds! Be ready for immediate dustoff!" MacTavish yelled as they walk through the houses with their guns aimed.

"That may not be fast enough! I see more militia closing in on the market! Nikolai replied.

"Pick up the pace! Let's go!"

They finally make it towards the end of the houses and they see the Pave Low about to descend but the yard was filled with enemy militia aiming their RPGS and machine guns at them.

"It's too hot! We will not survive this landing!" Nikolai yelled as he started heading back up.

"Nikolai wave off, wave off! We'll meet you at the secondary LZ instead! Go!" MacTavish yelled as he shot the militia aiming the RPG at the tail of the Pave Low.

"Very well, I will meet you there! Good luck!"

They quickly killed the militia that were occupied with the helicopter.

"Come on! We've got to get to the rooftops, this way!"

They climb up the rooftops and head towards the Pave Low.

"Let's go, let's go!"

"My friend, from up here, it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you!"

"Tell me something I don't know! Just get ready to pick us up!"

"We're running out of rooftop!" Ghost yelled as they were half way there.

"We can make it! Go go go!"

They all made it towards the end and saw the Pave Low waiting for them. They all jumped and made it except for Roach who looked backed and saw militia gathering.

"ROACH WHATS THE HOLD UP, JUMP FOR IT!" MacTavish yelled as he saw Ghost, Rocket and MacTavish all aiming their weapons towards the rooftops.

Roach takes a deep breath and he takes a few steps back before he runs and jumps. He jumps and he lands near the edge of the roof but he couldn't force his body to go forward and he slips and hangs on towards the edge. He sees MacTavish sliding forward and reaching for his arm. Roach pulls himself forward but misses his hands as his left hand slips and he falls down as he tries to grab onto something. Luckily he had his helmet on and lands on his head knocking him out for a few seconds. When he woke up, his vision was blurred and he could see shadows of the militia closing in around. There were militia left and right of him. He was going to be overrun and because he fall broke his UMP, he had no weapon to defend himself with.

"ROACH! ROACH WAKE UP!" MacTavish yelled.

"Roach! We can see them from the chopper, they're coming for you dozen of them!" Ghost yelled.

He looks around as he grabs a small wooden pillar. He sees more and more militia coming in.

"Roach! There's too many of them! Get the hell out of there and find a way to the rooftops! Move! Run for it! Get to the rooftops!"

He woken up when he hears the bullets whizzing nearby and hitting the concrete and walls nearby. He runs into the small building and up the stairs. He then turns left and runs into a small alley way. A startle man quickly runs back inside his house and locks it. As he runs into the other building, he can hear the militia closing in from behind.

"Roach, we're circling the area but I can't see you! You've got to get to the rooftops!"

He runs faster and runs up staircase. He reaches the balcony where he can see the Pave Low circling the area while being bombarded with RPG fire.

"Roach! I see you! Jump down to the rooftops and meet us south of your position! Go!"

Roach jumps down and he runs as he can hear the militia screaming at each other to shoot him. He reaches south and he jumps down only to have to run left towards an alley.

"Gas is very low! I must leave in thirty seconds!" Nikolai tells MacTavish

"Roach! We're running on fumes here! You got thirty seconds! Run! Left! Turn left and jump down! Come on"

He turns left and he slides down the roof and as the militia is shooting at him, one of them hits the glass shattering it making it easier for Roach to escape. He enters a small room and he sees the Pave Low hovering nearby with MacTavish holding the door open. Roach runs as he sees a ladder fall down.

"JUMP FOR IT!" MacTavish yells as Roach jumps and he grabs the ladder and holds on tight. He uses his right hand to hold on to another part of the ladder.

"Nikolai! We got him! Get us out of here!"

"Where to, my friend?"

"Just get us to base."

MacTavish and Ghost help pull Roach up and into the Pave Low. He makes it in and they close the door locking as Roach falls down onto the floor and takes off his helmet.

"Holy shit.." Roach said as he pants and gets up.

"You got lucky there mate, if you had missed..well lets just say it won't be pretty" Ghost said as he sat next to Rocket.

Rocket...He had lost his best friend out here today. He was holding onto the dog tag of Chemo. He had is balaclava removed and he was looking at the dog tag. Ghost said down next to him and he looks up. Roach sits down as well but he feels something inside his pocket. He reaches in and pulls out two dog tags. One was covered in grime and blood but it said Meat. The other one was clear and it read Royce. MacTavish looked as Roach handed him their dog tags. MacTavish looks at them before he puts them into his pockets.

"Question...why do we take their dog tags sir." Roach asks.

MacTavish looks around and he raises his eyebrows.

"You don't know? Thought you did since you took Meats and Royce."

"I was just following Royce, he did after all take Meats. I figure I could do the same for Royce."

MacTavish looks out of the Pave Low windows and sighs before giving him a speech.

"There's a clock tower in Hereford, where the names of the dead are inscribed. We try to honor their deeds even...as their faces fade from our memories...Those memories are that's left when bastards have taken everything else."

With that, Roach understood that meaning and stopped asking question as they flew overhead of the U.S. Ghost pulled out a laptop and it had a list of every 141 member. It showed their status, name and code name. Ghost typed into the laptop before closing it. It read.

Chemo ID #054 KIA...

Meat ID #064 KIA...

Royce ID#034 KIA...

I figure I give MacTavish that speech, since it fit wells with the reason why the dog tags are taken once a 141 member is killed. Also, Price originally said that speech sometime before MW2 in my story but MacTavish just so happened to remember it.

Hope you like it.


End file.
